The Legendary Hero
by Alycoris
Summary: It was here in the Illusion Palace where he stayed— Alone.


It was here in the Illusion Palace, where he stayed.

Alone.

If he closed his eyes long enough, he would find himself dreaming of a time long lost to him— a time where he was back in the Human World.

A part of him wanted to reset time and go back to the way things were before— but if he did so, where would Witchleny be?

Lost, clearly.

Would the destruction of another dimension be worth attempting to save what had already been lost? Would it be worth trying over and over again? Would the futility of fighting against fate be worth finding the ending the Knight Errant desired?

… Of course it would.

But, he couldn't just leave Witchleny as it was.

Rather— he could not let Witchleny fall into ruin.

Saving it back then, he felt that it would be a way to atone for his greatest failure. When he first arrived in Witchleny, in the midst of the madness and destruction about him, he gained a new appearance due to the nature of the dimension, and made his choice to save it.

He wouldn't have forgave him if he had let it everything be destroyed.

Regardless, he stayed. Eventually, its inhabitants hailed him as a leader and a hero. Again, fame was thrust upon him— fame that he had no want or need for. As if showing gratitude, the dimension itself granted him power over time.

Why?

He had no idea.

Perhaps that was his wish at the time; to turn back time and save his lost Master.

Whatever the case was, he purposed that power to travel through time to places Witchleny itself guided him to.

As time passed, Witchleny evolved and with his guidance, its high-class programming (which was dubbed 'Sorcery') became a force to be reckoned with.

Much like every other day he did not traverse time to places he was needed, he stayed at the Illusion Palace, alone.

Today brought about a visitor, however. A Wizardmon— but for what reason, he wondered?

"MedievalDukemon."

"… Speak."

"I wish to leave Witchleny."

Why he was asking was beyond him. The Digimon who were residents of this realm were free to come and go as they pleased; he did not lord over them as a king. If anything, he was more of its protector. However, most Digimon that left Witchleny never came back without his aid.

Regardless, he asked, "For what reason?"

"I have mastered Sorcery, and yet, I wish to find meaning in my own life." The Wizardmon asked him in a clear, but strong voice. "Nothing is left for me here, MedievalDukemon. I wish to see the world beyond this one."

"So you wish to be sent off."

"No. I wish to go to a place beyond what you choose for me." The Wizardmon replied decisively. "I wish to explore a world of unknowns with all that I have learned here."

"Do you not realize, if I, MedievalDukemon, were to do such a deed… you would never be able to return to Witchleny again? I will not stop you if it is your choice; but I ask of you again. Do you wish to leave Witchleny?

"I do."

"Very well." At that very instant, the fountain inside the Illusion Palace began to glow. It was not MedievalDukemon's doing, again— yet, the realm used him as its medium. "Leap into the fountain with your heart as your guide. You will find the place you are in search of."

Eagerly, the champion darted towards the fountain. "… I can't wait to see the world beyond Witchleny. Maybe I'll be able to see the world you originated form, MedievalDukemon."

"Mayhap." The Knight answered mildly, with faint amusement.

"Though, if you'll indulge my curiosity," The Wizardmon spoke, turning around. "You seem to tire of Witchleny. Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?"

"… Yes." He answered, seeing no point in hiding the truth to someone who was leaving. "But unlike you, this one must stay here regardless of what may occur."

"… How sad." Wizardmon murmured, but meant no offense. "Goodbye, MedievalDukemon."

"Goodbye, Wizardmon. May Fortune be with you in your travels."

It was then the Wizardmon bowed his head respectfully, before leaping into the fountain.

In that instant, he disappeared, leaving to worlds unknown, a glimpse of his fate reflected itself in the fountain— a sad fate, it was. But it was one not without meaning.

Nonetheless… with his departure, the Knight Errant was again alone.

Despite everything, that Wizardmon was correct.

His fate of being tied to Witchleny was a pitiable one— a pitiable one, but not one without purpose. Mournfully, he gazed into the fountain.

Some Legendary Hero he was—

All he was doing now, was wasting away in the confines of this castle.


End file.
